It's Hard to Think
by harshdecember
Summary: Especially when you're Harry and Ron. What do they think when they're not listening? To start, absolutley nothing. Will they make it through their classes without thinking too hard? No, no they won't. Get inside their crazy minds...
1. Thoughts I

author: Brandi Vincent  
  
disclaimer: Trust me, if I just changed the names around, it would be as though J.K. Rowling would never notice my bezerk story as taking her characters from her own.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Another day. Another boring day. Another worthless day. And when will Hermione shut-up about history and Head Girls? Maybe I should do what Ron does and turn off my brain. Would that work? God, I hope so. Because Hermione's becoming more...Hermione everyday. And did Ron ever notice what a 'Herm' is? A herm is a guy/girl. And I prefer not to call her that anymore.  
  
"Are you listening, Harry?" Hermione snapped as they sat down at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"No. Now please direct me to the button somewhere on your body that shuts you off." I replied. That didn't sound right.  
  
"No! Because you have to listen! Your getting bad grades-" That's it. I'm just going to sit here and play classical music in my head until she shuts up. Or maybe rock. Hey! Ron was right! It does work. Now all I could see was Hermione's mouth opening and closing. It was like some tea kettle whistling through my head everytime a noise was made. Hey, I miss watching movies. Wait, I never saw many anyways! The only time I saw some was when I was by Hermione's house. The ONLY time. Uncle Big-butt would never let me watch TV besides the discovery channel or The Osbournes.  
  
"Harry! I know you're not listening! You too Ron!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Just let it pass, Harry. She'll go away." Ron said smoothly, looking up at the ceiling. Now Ron was wierd. When ever you thought he was listening, he wasn't. When ever you thought he was sleeping, he was wide awake. And when ever you thought he wasn't catching glances at Hermione's body, he was. Just goes to show that Ron makes red haired guys look bad. Which Percy had to fix. Alot. Especially with his entire family.  
  
Ron  
  
Freedom can be frightning if you've never felt it. Why did she have to play that song? Is she in love with Linkin Park or what? He he he. Ha ha ha. Ho ho ho. Is Snape talking? Snape sounds like rape. Which is what he did to his butt ugly mother. Which is why his whole family tree has demented features and screwed up problems. Whoa. Is it just me, or does everybody see that black dot in front of Snapes head. It's swirving...now it's going down.  
  
"Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron." Somebody said. I looked over to Harry, who was saying something to me. What was he saying? My name over and over? I can't hear him...AH! I'm death!  
  
"AH!" I yelled out loud, then everybody turned to me, with an odd expression on their faces. What? Never seen a death person before. "I..just..had a..vision."  
  
"You had a what?" Hermione asked. Oh that's a relief, I'm not death.  
  
"Damn! I was saving that for Madame Pomfrey's homework assignment." I muttered.  
  
"10 points from..." What did Snape say? I'm losing it again! 10 points off of my robes? I had no other outfit! We all look the same! Oh no, there's that dot again.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Hermione said, pointing to something in her small words, heavy definitions book. Though I kept nodding. OK, here comes the music. Well that's more relaxing. I wonder what was for homework in Muggle Studies? Oh yea...that's next hour...Hermione told me there was something! But what? "What are you saying?" Apparently, I was just mumbling nothing under my breathe. I guess I wasn't asking her about homework. But didn't I just yesterday lose Gryffindor 50 points for not turning an assignment in again?  
  
Hermione  
  
What is wrong with them?? I say they are both looney! They can never think stright! Why am I always the one that has to come up with everything? I wish they were smarter!!! I have to carry around their sorry bums all day! But it's always the same! Always! Everyday, Ron never listens. It's like he turns his brain off or something! And why is he always looking right at Snape's face? And what's his deal with hearing? And then Harry learns from the master of stupidity! I think Ron is proud of his trate because he's always smiling and nodding at me. Why? He's not eve listening! I ask him over and over but he only nods. Even when I don't talk...he keeps nodding. It's as though he is all paying attention and looking around, to zapping out of reality and staring up at the ceiling! But those are my friends. And for some reason, I wouldn't give them up for anything else in the world. Well, maybe books.... 


	2. Thoughts II

Harry  
  
Wow. What a boring afternoon. I wish Fred and George were here. They'd make me laugh. But then again, Pansy Parkinson's face makes me laugh. Which leads to a further discussion about how Slytherin's got their herritage. And how snakes got scales. And how those little weasle thingy's eat snakes. That didn't sound right. I never make sense when I say stuff in literal terms. See, not making sense again. Pokemon. Hehehe. You poke them, and they wiggle! Okay, that just sounded gross. But what happens when a Pikachu evolves?? I mean, duh, this other gaywod Pokemon, but they never mentioned Pichu...I have no clue on how to spell it, but when a Pikachu is born in the furst season, they just had it as Pikachu! That is so stupid! In fact, Pokemon is stupid so I'll shut-up now.  
  
But I'm not even talking. Is Hermione talking? Well you know what, I can't hear her so nah. Not my prob. Rikki Tikki Tavi. Hehehe. Bugs Bunny. That was a cute show...in the first grade...Rikki Tikki Tavi. I loved that, yea. Man, that would be so cool if I had super powers like some Spiderman! Wait, didn't htey come out with a movie about that?? And some little wizard boy that has magical powers?? Man, that was so stupid! He had some dumb symbol on his forehead! See, Spiderman was cool. That would be so cool. I wanna kiss that red head! No, more than that! But I've just heard of those movies. Too bad I've never SEEN them. I can't. Is Hermione STILL talking?? What time is it?? First we were in Snape's class, now she's talking again! Girls talk alot. I wonder what happened with Krum? She can go talk to that git instead, 'cause I'm not listening! Dumdedumdedum...where's Ron?  
  
Ron  
  
"I don't think I should be here..." I backed away as that girly ghost closed in on me.  
  
"Where's-" Okay, so I couldn't hear anymore on what she was saying. Okay, if my mind is so empty, than why can't I hear people? I mean come on! If I'm dumb, then people's voices should be wandering around in there somewhere! Oh well. Maybe I have a disability. Aw, cool! Then I would get to miss classes! Woohoo! But would I have to be sent back home?? Oh no, not with Percy! I can't afford dry cleaning! Wait, what was I saying?  
  
"Dubaly dubaly doo!" Okay, now that freaky ghost is swirling around. Am I drunk? Butter beer isn't alcohol! Hickup! Oops. That wasn't butter beer. "Doodoo!" Ha! Doodoo is funny. Say wee fast two times! Ha! Weewee! I like the word annonnymus. Sy it five times fast. See, I couldn't even pronounce it. Wait, how can I pronounce it when it's in my head? Wow, here comes that swirling bloack dot again. Hold up, why the hell am I in here, anyways?  
  
Hermione  
  
I lost Harry. Just great. He wasn't listening to me all day! They piss me off so much! But they are, afterall, still my friends. They're fun, I suppose. Maybe a little LD, but friends all the same. When Ron bought that butter beer, was it really butter beer? It looked more of a light brown or osmething. Wait a sec, where's Ron? 


	3. Thoughts III

Harry  
  
I was thinking lately, how do I live? Who the hell is Voldemort? Why did he attack my family of all people? Ooh, I know! One day, he walked into a person that looked like me, and he didn't like him because the dude looked ugy! Yea, and then he decided let's save the world from ugly! That totally makes sense. Sure it does...I have no idea what I just, um...thought. Great, where am I now? I should really cut down on weed...wait, I have to stop stealing it from Ron. Okay, I'm in the common room!...still! And Hermione is still annoying! Why must the world torture me so in a way no soul can escape on it's own free will? Hm, I wonder what's for dinner tonight...maybe tacos...or crap on a stick, which is usually the case after Ron sees 'Mione's curves. Hehehehe...  
  
"Dear Log, Harry is still not paying attention once more. I wish I still had my S.P.E.W badges. Because then it would be possible to make him wear it without him noticing." Hermione wrote down on a spare piece of parchement, saying her thoughts out loud. I, appartently, was listening this time.  
  
"Dear Log," I said to myself, looking at Hermione with...uh...mean eyes. "About to connect with Hermione's head!" I pulled out my wand and attempted to hit Hermione square on the forehead, but she moved away.  
  
"Oh, you're listening this time," She rolled her eyes in a manner that made me want to give her the kiss of death. Grim Reaper better prepare for an irritating one.  
  
"Well, I'm not now," I closed my eyes, picturing myself winning the Quidditch Championships, surrounded by the Red Light District. Ah, that would be so tight.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes and stop drooling," Hermione interrupted my fantasy and snapped her fingers in my face. I wish I could snap her in half.  
  
"What!?" I shouted. Oh boy. Everybody in the common room turned to me. Okay, I guess I screamed it. Now that I see it, some of the other Gryffindors are spinning their fingers close to their head. I'm not crazy! "I'm not crazy!" I just blew it there. Maybe I should see Madame Pomfrey...  
  
"Harry, Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Why was she thinking that? There was nothing wrong. I thought nothing wrong.  
  
"Anyways, we need to find Ron. He's been gone two days,"  
  
"He always gets lost though! Remember the incident with paintings talking to him and he stupidly taking their directions?"  
  
"What ever!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Man, she annoyed me. She was turning into an utterly complete prep with these words. I very much dislike preps. Maybe I hate them just as much as Draco's big fat butt. As much to my displeasure, hell, I'll find Ron!  
  
Ron  
  
I'm lost! Somebody help me. I usually never get lost! Well, excpet for that time when Fred and George gave me that phoney map of the school. How could I miss it? It was clear about their hand writing! And with the talking paintings...damn talking paintings! Oh yea, and then I wasn't looking where I was going and fell 100 feet down from the staircases. Okay, maybe not exactly 100 feet, but a really bad head injury. I can dance like a monkey! Yep, still affects me to this day. Hehehehe...now where did that come from? Wiat, where am I? I've been thinking like an idiot for about...two days now. Oh yea, how could I forget. I'm tied up with some rope and sitting on a toilet seat.  
  
"Ready to-" Who was it that was talking? I can't focus! AHH! Help, I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! Hold up. Wait a minute... "Bring-" Oh. It's that girl ghost that I can throw toilet paper balls through! That was fun! But it was, afterall, three years ago...hehehe. 100 points if you can get it through her chest! For once she wasn't crying.  
  
"Wha?" I slurred out of no where. I wish I had a wet paper ball. The ghost looked angry. Like whenever I used to try and ship Ginny off to Ambsterdam. I got so close, too! Well, sometimes I couldn't fit her in the old mailbox. And then the old owl couldn't carry her cause she's so fat! Ginny should be piggy! And then sometimes dad would have to do this kissing and pushing her chest thing. That was gross. I always got yelled at. I mean, yea, sometimes she would be sleeping when they took her out of the sealed up tightly box, but it didn't mean she was suffocating, jeesh. Uhhh...wait...  
  
"Blah blah blah..." The gay ghost yelled. Hehehe. It was funny. Ooh, something else I can almost hear! It was Harry behind the ghost! Yay! Super- Geek comes to save the day! Let's see, now the ghost was closing in on Harry. Harry looks horrified. I'm smiling for no apparent reason. The ghost grabs him. I'm giggling. The ghost bends down. I'm screaming like a little girl. Please don't ask why. Hermione comes up behind him, first looking mad, then laughs. What's funny? Oh well, when somebody else laughs, I have to laugh to! I'm laughing my head off! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough. HAHA! Cough. Okay, now as I'm still laughing my red head off, Hermione stops for some reason and looks over to me. Then the ghost turns around and looks at me wierd. So does Harry. I don't see what's so funny.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron is crazy. I really should take him to Madame Pomfrey's. Okay, he's a little hot, but there's no way in hell I would date him! Hell, I wouldn't even date Harry! They're both out of their minds! I'd rather date Draco! See, he's more...smart. And cute. Yea, what ever, he's in Slytherin. Blah blah blah. Go fuck a fork. Actually, I heard Harry say that once. I will NOT say that again. I am not ignorant! What is Ron doing? He's laughing like he just saw Snape kiss a jack asses ass. His face is red, darker than his hair at that. And, uh, he's sort of cry and sorta slapping his leg hard. I still don't know why... 


	4. Thoughts IV

Harry  
  
Dunnanananananananananananananana Batman! Batman! Dododododododododododododododododo Batman! Batman! Hidy ho Mr. Crappo! I'm bored again. HAHA! I wish Ron would stop blushing. It's sort of funny. And freaky at the same time. I keep laughing at him, and then he'll just give me this weird glare. It's still funny. I wanna be a chicken. Sometimes, they have WAAY more advantages than me! I find their beaks cool. I want a beak! Stupid chickens...  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Stupid little girl. She broke my train of thought. Again.  
  
"What what what??" I asked. Hehehehe. I know what it is but I'm going to act dumfounded....what was I just thinking? I'm not kidding. Oh my gawd! AHHHH!!!  
  
"Ron!" Oh yea. Hermione screamed.  
  
"What the hell is your yelling all about, woman?" I asked sorta sloshy like. I love that word. Sloshy sloshy sloshy.  
  
"Ron just squeezed my knee!" Wait, where are we again? Oh yea. The boring old library.  
  
"I can't see why you blaim him. Where else is he going to get some action?" BAD choice of words. They just slipped out, I swear!  
  
"Harry!" Hermione is like, right across from me...I think, so she kicked me leg. Okay, that hurt, dammit! Oh my gawd. You know, when I write gawd, Hermione says that is wrong, but really, it's the term atheists use instead of using god cause they don't believe in him. I love how you spell it! GAWD GAWD GAWD!!! Hehehe. Wait, huh?  
  
"I can't believe you, perv!" Hermione slapped Ron right across the face. Jeesh. Now he has a red hand print on his right cheek. Lalalalala, it goes around the world...ew. Guess what happened? GUESS. This is funny. Hehehehehe. I think that slap just turned Ron on, cause now he's kissing Hermione. Pretty forcefully....tehehehehe...tehe...  
  
Ron  
  
I just kissed Hermione?? Head rush. Head rush. Turned on. Turned on. Rock on. Rock on. Hard. Hard. Below. Below. I'm like, grabbing her face. And she's TRYING to pull back. Wow. Cool. Good thing I brushed my teeth. I want my eggs from this morning! My eggs! MY EGGS!!! They were good...I think I pulled back now. Yep, I pulled back. Wow. I'm a good kisser. I could just kiss myself! I think I've tried...eggs. Hermione looks breathless...something like that, I think....hmmm....I want eggs. I'm like, standing up now. And I'm walking away. And I'm going somewhere. Where am I? Was I just at breakfast? Eggs! Oh yea. Library. I think it's called EXIT or something cause there was a sign...I want my eggs. I think it should be called eggs. I'm in the hallway! I am walking! Doodeedoodeedoodoo! Scooby Doo means Scooby Poo! Hey, why'd I stop? Who's in my way? AHH!!! A DRAGON!!! Oh, it's just Draco Malfoy. Ummmmm....uh-oh. Eggs. Hehehe.  
  
Hermione  
  
WHAT just happened? I should have SLAPPED him. Yes, I should have. Then WHY didn't I?? I did before! First he sqeezes my knee, then he kisses me! ME. Excuse me but I thought everybody should have good manners. Not men, though. They're pigs and selfcentered. But...that was a good kiss....hey! And what was Harry doing? He was all out of it. No, RON was out of it. They're BOTH out of it. I think I love Ron. EW. I think I love everybody. EW. I HATE Ron. I HATE everybody! ERR!!!! I'm going to my dormitory and if I find Ron I am going to kick him where the sun does not shine!!! 


	5. Thoughts V

Harry I'm walking down the library. Woopeedoopdoodoop. I'm looking at books. Woopeedoopdoodoop. I'm being stalked. Woopeedoopdoodoop...? By Hermione. Woopywoopywoopywoop. That's it. It's been at least five mintues of me staring at books blankly with my mouth open in aw and her stalking me like she's some vulture and I'm some dieing snake. Do vultures eat snakes? Hell, do vultures eat anything that is even remotely close to rodents? Steppin' on the beat. Doodoodoodoodoo. Steppin' on the beat. Doodeedoodoodoo. Okay, I've had it. "What is it, Hermione?" I said with no thought. Does Hermione think as much as I do, or is it just words and numbers and...stuff that float around in her head? Does she ever wonder what would happen if the red light district just popped into Hogwarts? Quite frankly I find some of them white trash, you know, like Eminem. Only white trash hoes with small brains listen to THAT kind of music. Boys, I can understand, but dude is just asking to get shot by some black dude in a concert. Jeesh. See, that's why in EXPENSIVE strip bars you can find real quality breast instead of some flat chested white trash whores. And in From Hell with some chick and a dude, when I saw it at Hermione's, those old hags were butt ugly. Like only that red head was hot. And the others were down right ooglay. But, back to Hermione and herself talking with words too big for me to understand, so sometimes I just take them away and try to make out what's left of the sentence. And that's normally like an I or and or Harry or is or stupid. "Oh, nothing." She said. The first time she has ever used a two word sentence that makes sense. Well, now that I've got that out of my way again, I suppose I will stare blankly at big books again and see if some book with the word hobbit on it is either some romance novel or some action novel, like Chocolat. That movie...made me...cry! Gawd, that is so sad with the girl. Okay, I'm going to cry right now! I love action movies! Uhhh....wait....action movies? I meant action novels. Yea, Chocolat was a great one. "Good." Steppin' on the beat! Doodoodoodoo! "Huh?" I love that word. It's like my word. See, I copywrote it. I said it first when I was a baby and Voldemort was going to kill me and I said huh? and then he lost his concentration and his spell did this counter curse. Hey! I remember now! "Steppin' on the beat!" Doodoodoodoo! Wait, did I say that out loud? "Pardon?" What does that word mean? Is it like french for cheese? I like cheese. Cheese. Eggs. Cheese and eggs! Eggs! Breakfast! "Harry! Can you just ask Ron about that rude kiss?" "Well if you're going to get demanding, then yes. Yes I will." I showed her...where's Ron. Where's Ron...is this like the what? 5th time I lost him?  
  
Ron Whoa. Who'd I bump into. OH! I see! Hold on, no I can't! I'm blind! Help me! Holy mother of Davy Jones! HELP!!! "HELP!!!" Oh, okay, I can see now. Wait...this little black dot is in my eyes. Is it eggs? No, it's yellow! There's a yellow head! AHHH! Oh. It's just Malfoy. What does Malfoy rhyme with? I think waffle. I like waffles. "Ah, Weasley..." What is he saying? I am no a weasle! Though I do love their fur. Mmmm....eggs.... "Wha?" What am I saying? What is he saying! I'm confused...again... "Rarara." Is he a lion? No, lion's are Gryffindor's sign thingy and snakes are Slimeballs. "Huh?" That is such an easy word to understand. "Dublyudooblydoo." You know what? Screw it. I can't understand what the hell he is saying like I can't understand rocks. Holes was a good book. Except too many girls liked it. They are ALL preps. No, you see, preps aren't people who are happy and try to be happy, those are those o word thingy word, no, prep is like a bitch. They bother people. Hell, you're a prep! Do you mock people? Do you make people feel low? Do you make people feel sad just because they won't talk to you? Then go to hell! Stay away from me! Britney Spears wannabes! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Hermione What is up with Ron? Better question. Where is Ron? Okay, he just left, so that means he probably already got lost or something on his way to try and find where he was going. Maybe he's in the wand closet again...will Harry talk to him already?! I think Harry got lost, too! Because no idiot would be smart enough to ACTUALLY FIND THE DOOR. 


	6. Thoughts VI

Harry Oh! That's the door! See, these book cases confuse me. Like rocks. How are rocks made? I mean, boulders are big. They come from mountains. And then a rock just goes POOF out of no where. Does it come from the air? Aw, cool! Rocks come from clouds, and that's why they're so...lumpy. Hey, but then again, what's air? Why is it blue? Why can't it be green or red? Or maybe pink? Yeah, pink is an awsome color...I wonder if anybody wonders if Draco questions his sex life. You know? Or maybe...me. Nah, I'm not some dike. Wait...a dike is a lesbian...aw, crap! Great, I called myelf a girl, meaning I don't swing for girls like a girl swings for dudes and that I'm really a homo because girl's go for guys when I called myself a dike! Wait a second...then again, a dike is a girl lesbo, and if I'm a man and I called myself a dike, that means I go for girls anyway because I'm a dude and dikes are girls that go for girls! Hey, wouldn't that be totally tight if I was a hot, tight ass chick for like five mintues, so then I'd have time to check myself out and feel myself! Cool...boobies...but then again, Hermione tells me all of the time that if I was a girl, I'd look fat and ugly. That's mean. I think I'm pretty hot. I mean, I have the muscles and...stuff, and a big and long 'Mr. Stick'. And besides, I banged Cho a week ago, so now that's out of my system and I don't like her any more. Hey! She came on to ME. She lured me into the closet! I was afraid Filch would hear us or something, because Cho kept screaming like a lunatic! It's like, okay, get riled up all you want, just keep your moans down! So now I'm working on Ginny. But I think she has a crush on Colin. That mother fucker, um, remind myself to punch him later. Ooh, the door! That would be so tight if it was painted yellow, though. Cool. Yellow. "Potter, get this freak away from me!" Malfoy yelled at me, pointing at Ron. Oh, there he is! Oh boy, he's staring off into space again. Did he drool yet? Yep. He did. "Hey, Ron's not a freak!" Wait... "Think what you want," he rolled his eyes like Hermione does. Do ALL people do that?? Do they just join some club or something to roll their eyes like some annoying person just to piss you off and want to curse at them?! It's almost like they can't come up with a better come back, so they roll their eyes just to piss you off when they don't give a come back. You know what annoys me even more??? Rocks. He like just pushed pass me and crap. Yea, fuck you too, bitch! I swear too much in my head. I think too nasty, sometimes...Cum my lady, cum cum my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar, baby. Okay, girls are all, "Oh! I love that song!" When, COME ON! Do you even know what it means?? Hey, remember that part where he sings 'I'll make your legs SHAKE, I'll make you go CRAZY'?? Get it straight! "Yoohoo! Ron!" I said, snapping my fingers in his face. I like the word smack. Smack smack smack. I hate the word annonnomeous. You can NEVER pronounce it correctly! I mean, anybody who can say it five times fast is a genius! Hell, I can't even spell it! And also, Osama Bin Ladin. Hey, when you say it five times fast, it'll sound like you're saying 'I saw ma been hopping!' Cool.  
  
Ron I wanna be in bed right now...doin' something naughty. No, better idea, with Hermione. Hehehe...I'm close to it. I'll never give up! Where'd Malfoy go? I scared him off...eggs...breakfast...hmm...don't we have to go down to dinner now?" "Heyheyhey!" I know he didn't say that. But that's what I heard, so I'll stick with my gut and think he said hey hey hey! Hehehe... "Dindindown!" I think I said...something about dinner, well, I better go down, then. OWEY!!! Who hit me head? "Ron, we need to talk!" Oh my, I actually heard him this time! I CAN HEAR AGAIN! Now for that black dot, hmm... "Harry. I am sorry, but I am not a homosexual," And I even replied like a human! A HUMAN!!! This is so great. I'm normal again...hehehe...aliens are out to get me...hey, do you ever wonder if that's why I was so...stupid? Cause I never really was before...I wonder if I have red hair down there. I mean if I have red hair, I'd have red pubic hair! Cool...a red beard? Santa! "What about dinner?" I uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......actually replied. "Dinner isn't for another hour." "Cool. So what brings you over here in my humble hallway?" Humble. Hum. Ble. Humyhumyhum. Blebelble. "Hermione is...mad. She wants to know what's up." "Hey, I'm human, are not I? I can't say you've probably never had the urge to want to fuck her." "Nah, I'd rather go for your sis." "What??" What did he mean by that?? "So why don't you tell her I want to fuck you? Works with me all of the time." "Yea, but that's cuz you are famous. It happened with Barney all of the time, too." "Yea, I guess you're right. Maybe purple turns girls on. But still, why Hermione? Sure she's got the breasts, but so does Parvati!" "Hey, you're right! Parvati does have big boobs!" "Yea, and a great trunk." "Well, there's Parvati, a little slutty hooker, then there's Hermione. I just feel...uh...wierd when I'm near her and there's a difference with Parvati and her!" "How? I've done Parvati, and she can really smack you hard back there!" "Come now, Harry! Wouldn't you rather be with Ginny or something more than Lavender?" "Yea, because I did Lavender last month." "Harry. I'm not as smart as you are. Especially with girls. What I'm trying to say here, is happiness. Doesn't my sister make you happier than some other slutt? Besides, I'd rather want to have my first with Hermione." "My first was...let me think...I think it was Padma from Ravenclaw. She aint smart anymore! But yeah, Ginny is fun. I guess I'd choose her over some other person or something." "Harry, you can be really sexist sometimes." "What's that?" "I don't know, I heard Hermione say it once. I think it's some type of sausage fruit." "Oh. Well, just tell Hermione how you feel." "Harry, I may be less brighter than you are sometimes, and I may shut people out of conversations alot, but you for one thing are no Romeo. You're giving advice to me?" "Hey! I've only done it with five different girls! Give me a break! I'm not that piggish." "Oh, come on. You asked me to send you over a PlayBoy model for your birthday." "Hey! It's hormones! I cannot stop them! Oh yea, you still owe me a PlayBoy model." "Dream on." "I will!" So...uh...I guess I'll go over and talk to Hermione right now. Harry is confusing me. Who doesn't...  
  
Hermione What is taking them so long? Oh, goody, Draco just walked in. There's already enough annoyance and pain in this world, what right does he have to make it worse? I find that there are two types of evil and or madness in this world: people who are not evil but are mad, and people who are not mad but are evil. Evil is being evil for the fun of it, alike Draco, and anger is not evil, but pain. I find that people that are just evil are preps and jocks. Because in the real world, they are the true evil that makes people cry and unhappy. Also, what explains the gun shootings that go on in public schools? It is always the quiet one. Because the quiet one always gets picked on and gets shoved around. But the police or staff never believe it, they only believe that industrial music modivates them. Shows how much they know, ignorant fools. Music expresses anger, not shares it. Well, pop music is pointless, I mean rock music expresses anger. That's why every teenybopper doesn't like it, because they think it's just a bunch of pointless raging and yelling. Well, at least the yelling means something! At least it doesn't sing about love every other two words! That's what I dislike about somethings. You never understand why obsessions begin, because you weren't there when it started, so you never know. No, I find obessions begin with cute looking guys, even though they are really ugly, like Orlando Bloom or american actor, Josh Hartnett. They are really great actors that portray their characters vividly, but in some pictures of them, they aren't the prettiest. Actually, Orlando Bloom just looks 'off' in some pictures. Still... 


End file.
